


Would you lie with me and just forget the world

by allimoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I mean it's really just fluff, with a perfect song playing in the distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allimoon/pseuds/allimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama realizes that listening to a soft melody with earphones at midnight under the starry sky with Hinata could be quite peaceful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you lie with me and just forget the world

**Author's Note:**

> How else would I spend my birthday then writing a Kagehina fanfic... But I couldn't get this song out of my head (so I listened to it at least 20 times while writing this down...).  
> I recommend it to listen to it while reading this, too. :)  
> Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars  
> Enjoy! <3

Kageyama was laying on his futon, his arms wide spread as he tried to fall asleep. The midnight stillness was filled with quiet - and some loud - snoring, snuffling and fidgeting with the futon’s fabric. Everyone was fast asleep, and Kageyama couldn’t even keep his eyes closed for five whole minutes. It was as if he had left his ability to fall asleep in his own bedroom.

It’s not that it was too cold. The autumn air in Tokyo was just warm enough to wear a T-shirt during the day and to add a jacket in the night. It was just the right weather to play volleyball outside all day long.

It’s not that he wasn’t tired enough. He was. After they finished playing the last set of the day he somehow managed to take a shower and to shuffle to their dorm, but he couldn’t even remember how he had succeeded with that. His legs felt incredibly heavy and he couldn’t raise his arms at eye level.

He was sure he would fall asleep the minute he lies down and closes his eyes. And yet here he was, listening to the peaceful sounds everyone was making. He even counted those damn sheep, but after he reached and cursed the hundredth one he groaned quietly and gave up.

He slowly sat up and gazed at the darkness for a couple of minutes. What the hell should he do? If he were at home he would just watch some silly program on the TV. He looked up and sighed quietly. He really needed to sleep or else he wouldn’t be able to survive the next day’s practice matches. And he didn’t want to step off the court because he was too tired to even hold the ball.

He stood up, put on his jacket and walked out of the huge room. He was careful not to step on anyone’s hands or feet, which wasn’t an easy task in the pitch-black room. He walked through the long corridor which led to the bathroom, then turned right to see the first exit. He stepped out and closed the door behind him. Oh, he forgot to take on his shoes.

He sat down on the stairs and gazed up at the stars for a couple minutes. It really was a beautiful night. The humidity in Tokyo was of course quite annoying, but there were no clouds and he could see the stars and the moon, too. He put his hands in his jacket’s pockets to warm them up, and he found that he left there is iPod earlier. He plugged in the earphones and searched for a song that would perfectly fit the night and his mood.

When he found it he smiled to himself. He lay down on his back, put his arms under his head and clicked on the Play button. He closed his eyes and melted into the song.

 

We do it all  
Everything  
On our own

We don’t need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world

 

He almost really fell asleep, but then someone plugged one of his earphone out. He furrowed his eyebrows and thought that maybe he just didn’t plug it in well enough... but then he opened his eyes and saw Hinata’s face watching him curiously.

“Hey.”

Kageyama closed his eyes and focused on the music again, trying to ignore Hinata as he sat down next to him.

“Can’t sleep?”

Kageyama began humming to the song hoping that the redhead might realize that he was way too tired even for talking. Of course Hinata had better idea than to leave him alone.

“At least give me one of them!” He demanded, and Kageyama sighed in frustration. But he gave him one earphone nevertheless. Hinata lay down next to him and the moment he plugged it in his ear he exclaimed loudly in surprise.

“Ooooh! I love this song!”

“Shut up, you’ll wake up everyone.”

“Oh, right... but I really like this song.” He whispered and Kageyama smiled to himself. It really was a peaceful night, even with Hinata being next to him. When the song ended Hinata asked him to play it again.

“Why not another song?” He asked, because he had hundreds of them on his iPod.

“Just play it again!”

Kageyama murmured a soft and quiet »dumbass« but played the song again nevertheless. Hinata began humming next to him and Kageyama couldn’t keep his eyes closed anymore. He turned his head to see the other boy lying practically next to him, barely inches separating them. He had an incredibly funny-looking bed hair, his eyelashes were casting long shadows in the moonlight and his smile was so wide it could possibly cure any illness, Kageyama wondered.

He leaned a bit closer to him and gave a little kiss on his cheek. Then he realized what he just did. He immediately put his head back on the floor, but he forgot to put his hands under it and his head painfully bumped into it. He groaned in pain and turned to his other side.

“Kageyama, are you okay?”

The said boy groaned more loudly as an answer and then lay back to face the sky. Hinata was interfering with the midnight scenery again, but his face was painted with worried expressions, so Kageyama forgave him for that.

“It’s fine... it’s nothing, really.”

Hinata sighed and lay back, too. The song ended again.

“Is it okay if I repeat it one more time?” Kageyama asked. This night, this feeling, this closeness... he wanted to extend it for a little more. Hinata laughed next to him.

“Okay, but don’t hurt yourself this time.”

Kageyama ignored his statement and clicked on the Play one more time. Hinata began humming again, and Kageyama couldn’t restrain his smile that quickly took over his former painful expression.

“Hey.” Hinata whispered after the first verses. “Give me your hand.”

“What?”

“Give me your hand and don’t ask questions.”

Kageyama kept his eyes closed as he stretched out his left hand and bumped it right into Hinata’s face.

“Ouu, you moron, not like that!”

Kageyama chuckled at his angry whisper, but then Hinata grabbed his hand and interlinked their fingers.

He opened his eyes and turned to face Hinata, whose cheeks were painted in a slightly pink tone. He only glanced at Kageyama for a second before turning his head to gaze at the stars again.

“If you stay quiet about this then I will stay quiet about the kiss, too.”

“I didnt...” Kageyama gaped, but Hinata didn’t let him finish his protest.

“Like hell you didn’t. Just shut up and play the song again.”

Kageyama didn’t even realize that the song ended and another one was playing instead of it. He quickly searched for it again to start to listen to it for the fourth time. Hinata didn’t let go of his hand, and he even began drawing circles with his thumb on Kageyama’s fingers as he was humming to the song.

Kageyama closed his eyes and he really felt like as if he had melted into the song, into the quiet night, and into Hinata’s gentle touch.


End file.
